Enséñame que es el Amor
by Ojiitos Claroos
Summary: Fate es la mujer que todas las chicas desean, endemoniadamente hermosa y millonaria. Sin embargo ninguna contaba que su corazón seria mas frió y duro que un iceberg. Nanoha una chica común y corriente que vive el día a día, sin verdaderas preocupaciones mas que su nuevo empleo y su familia. Pero todo eso puede cambiar, en el mismo momento que carmesí y azul cobalto se encuentre.
1. PRÓLOGO

N/A: Hola, bueno este es un proyecto que venia posponiendo, para escribir esta historia me he inspirado un poco en 50 Sombras de Grey y en Evermore, que es un fanfic de Digimon muy bueno escrito por Rolling Girl :3

Espero que les guste... este es simplemente el prologo pero es para que se vayan dando una idea de que va a tratar todo :)

Si, con respecto "Silencios" bueno, cada vez falta menos asi que vayan preparandoce y nada de hacer trampa y andar leyendo el libro -.- ajajajaja bueno sin mas las dejo leer este pequeño prologo ;)

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nanoha Takamachi, una chica común y naturalmente imperceptible que había nacido y crecido los primeros años de su vida en Brooklyn, para luego mudarse a sus 12 a Manhattan a escasas manzanas del Central Park y que a sus 23 años acababa de terminar su carrera en Administración de Empresas en la universidad de New York gracias a la beca que había ganado debido a sus grandes esfuerzos.

Y fue lo mejor que le pudo haber sucedido, ya que si bien desde que se había mudado de Brooklyn no sufría de una carencia económica, si debía reconocer que hubiera sido casi imposible para sus padres poder costearle los 5 años de carrera contando además de que era la menor de tres hermanos. Pero lo había conseguido. Todos sus esfuerzos al fin habían rendido sus frutos, y era en ese momento en que no se arrepentía de las cosas que había sacrificado en su plena juventud para ello.

No solo había recibido lo mejores elogios y honores por su impecable desempeño sino que también había recibido varias propuestas de grandes empresas. Al principio, simplemente no podía creerlo, leer semejantes nombres en los sobres y que estuvieran destinados a ella… era simplemente increíble.

Pero tenía que elegir, y así lo había hecho. Había aceptado, para ella el mejor puesto al que podía aspirar en ese momento. No solo porque la paga era exuberantemente buena, sino que sabía que trabajar para esa empresa era un honor, y que ni en sus mejores sueños habría podido imaginar siquiera el tener la oportunidad.

H&T International, era el sueño profesional de su vida. Eh iba a aprovecharlo.

* * *

**-X-x-X-**

* * *

Fate Testarossa Harlaown, una mujer fría, calculadora y encerrada en los negocios, pero también endemoniadamente atractiva y absolutamente millonaria. Acostumbrada a que todo a su alrededor se haga como ella manda y que todo, absolutamente TODO, debe estar bajo su control.

Educada en las mejores instituciones desde pequeña y recibida con honores de la mejor universidad del mundo, Harvard, hizo de la empresa de sus madres la más poderosa y prospera de América y una de las más grandes a nivel Internacional.

Y con el sudor de su frente se había ganado el lugar que hoy ocupaba, si bien sus madres eran las dueñas y sus abuelos habían sido los fundadores, había sido la misma Fate, a sus escasos 30 años, la que la había convertido en lo que hoy era. Se había ganado un lugar en el mundo de los negocios de una manera que más de uno hubiera soñado.

Sus hermanos, Chrono y Alicia, la admiraban. Sus madres estaban orgullosas de ella. Y eso era lo único que le importaba.

Porque para Fate, esos, eran los únicos vínculos sentimentales que tenia. Porque su excito tenía una regla, una sola regla, que era irrompible.

En la vida de Fate Testarossa Harlaown no había lugar para el amor.

Ni hoy… ni nunca.

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 1: El Encuentro

**N/A: No planeaba subirlo tan rápido pero de verdad quería que ya tuviera el primer capi para ustedes y así pudieran apreciar mejor la historia.**

**Como saben, me estoy inspirando en la saga de 50 sombras de Grey pero también en el increíble fic de Rolling Girl, "EVERMORE" (un fanfic de Digimon con la pareja de MimixMatt=MIMATO)**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 1**

"**EL ENCUENTRO"**

Una cobriza de ojos azul cobalto estaba parada en medio de la sala, todavía llena de cajas a medio vaciar, con una sonrisa en su rostro, _independencia al fin_, pensó, hasta que escucho el pesado cuerpo de su mejor amiga caer sobre el sofá nuevo como un costal de papas. _Bueno, independencia a medias_ acordó con ella misma pero sin embargo eso no borro su sonrisa. Hayate había estado a su lado desde que tenía memoria, tal vez no tanto, pero calculaba que entre 11 o 12 años desde que eran prácticamente inseparables. Era la primera vez que vivía sola, lejos del refugio familiar y siempre supo que ese paso lo darían juntas. No estaba completamente sola en este nuevo camino por seguir. Y eso la aliviaba. Aunque siendo sincera consigo misma, si no hubiera sido por Hayate no hubiera podido darse el lujo de que su primer departamento fuera tan… de otro mundo.

Giro para encontrarse a su amiga como esperaba, desparramada sobre el sofá como si nada importara. _**Hayate Yagami**_, nieta del ministro de economía Gil Graham, había perdido a sus padres en un lamentable siniestro aéreo cuando solo tenía 12 años, ya casi no quedaba nada de esa niña que lloraba cada noche y que tenía miedo a quedarse sola. No, ella se había convertido con el pasar de los años en una mujer fuerte y espontanea, que no tenía miedo de decir lo que pensaba, con una fortuna y responsabilidades que nunca había pedido pero que tarde o temprano la alcanzarían, era el legado de sus padres después de todo, y Signum, su hermana mayor, no podía sola con todo eso. Ella también necesitaba una vida. Así la misma no lo dijese o nunca se quejará, sabía que su pequeña Hayate tarde o temprano debería afrontar al mundo pero sin embargo parecía ser que la misma Signum Yagami era la que intentaba posponerlo lo más posible. Después de todo, además de a su abuelo Gil Graham, y sus hijas Aria y Lotte, solo se tenían la una a la otra, eran su única familia.

Aunque Hayate siempre le digiera que ella era como su hermana y que su propia familia aceptara a las hermanas Yagami como parte de la misma, Nanoha sabía que su mejor amiga todos los días, aunque sea un segundo pensaba en sus padres. Ya no les reclamaba el haberla dejado como cuando niña pero siempre se podía ver que cuando los recordaba una lagrima seguida de una sonrisa se acentuaban en su rostro.

Hayate había madurado, pero para Nanoha siempre seguiría siendo la misma y ella lo aceptaba porque la quería tal cual era, siempre se habían complementado, esas diferencias que al principio crispaban entre ellas eran las que las habían terminado uniendo al final.

-Ahora podremos tener sexo salvaje sin tener que preocuparnos porque nos descubran.-menciono Hayate mientras se estiraba aun recostada sobre el mullido y nuevo sofá. Bien, era bueno saber que al menos una de ellas pensaba con la cabeza y no con otras partes del cuerpo.

-¡Ash, Hayate! ¿En serio? Al fin podemos vivir tranquilas ¿y tú en lo único que piensas es en el sexo?-por más que trataba de sonar seria, la sonrisa en el rostro de Nanoha era imborrable.

-Nanoha, yo se que eres una mojigata, y que tu único modelo de referencia fue el desagradable de tu ex con cara de hurón, como era que se llamaba, Yuajo… no, no, no… Yonuo…-

-Yunno… se llamaba Yunno, y deja de decirle hurón.-Nanoha frunció el ceño, una parte de ella a pesar de los ya 2 años desde que habían terminado no quería reconocer que había estado no solo intimidando sino todo los demás con un chico que tenía cara de hurón, se sentía como zoofilia y eso era asqueroso. Incluso para Hayate y eso ya era decir mucho.

-Mi cielo, aunque lo niegues sabes que es verdad. Así que no espero que sepas de lo que te pierdes en el sexo con alguien que de verdad sabe hacerte sentir.- dijo mientras se recostaba en su costado derecho mientras sostenía su cabeza con su brazo para poder mirar mas cómodamente a su mejor amiga.

-Bueno, está claro que tu sí. Acabaste con cada chica de la facultad de Ciencias Económicas y 50 km a la redonda.- la sonrisa de Hayate se ensancho.

-Eso, mi querida amiga se llama envidia. Pero no te preocupes ya llegara la persona que te follara como Dios manda y vendrás a darme la razón. El sexo no es algo tan tabú en nuestros tiempos Nanoha. Solo que tú crees que se necesita de amor para poder hacerlo y déjame decirte que sobre todo los hombres salen corriendo en dirección contraria si te escuchan decir eso. El cuerpo tiene necesidades básicas, un buen polvo de una noche no le hace mal a nadie.-

-Si, bueno, yo no soy así Hayate y lo sabes. O por lo menos no he conocido a alguien que me haga querer cometer semejante locura y dudo que si quiera haya nacido.-Nanoha se cruzo de brazos sintiéndose una niña otra vez. Si, era verdad que su conocimiento no era tan amplio como el de su mejor amiga, ni de milagro. Pero el sexo con Yunno no era tan malo… ¿O sí?- Además tú no tienes idea de cómo era el sexo con el.-

-Está bien, en eso tienes razón. Porque ni en un millón de años luz echaría un polvo con cara de hurón. Pero entonces, solo respóndeme una pregunta Nanoha. ¿Cómo se siente tu cuerpo cuando llegas al tan preciado orgasmo?- Hayate la miraba con una ceja enarcada, y pudo ver lo tensa que se había puesto su mejor amiga, pero conocía a Nanoha como la palma de su mano y sabia que no se iba a quedar callada ante eso.

-Pues… es ese estremecimiento… que bueno… tu sabes lo que quiero decir Hayate! ¡No me hagas decirlo!-Y se había sonrojado, pero se debía a que no sabía qué era lo que Hayate pretendía que le respondiera. No quería reconocer que no tenía idea. Ella jamás le había contado las "verdaderas" razones de su rompimiento con Yunno. Él la había llamado frígida y aunque en ese momento no le importo, tal vez porque nunca lo había amado como ella creía, con el paso de los años esa sola palabra… _frígida_… la había atormentado.-

Milagrosamente, para ambas, el timbre del departamento volvió a sonar. Y viendo de que su disque mejor amiga estaba demasiado cómoda como para levantarse se dirigió a abrir la puerta. Al hacerlo se encontró con una pelirosa de vibrantes ojos azules, que podían ser tanto unos témpanos de hielos en los negocios como un mar calmo lleno de serenidad en días como ese. Tan alta que, Nanoha en pantuflas como estaba, le alcanzaba al mentón y con un cuerpo fuerte y definido, pero muy femenino.

-Signum, Bienvenida.- Dijo Nanoha con una sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes Takamachi.-dijo la recién llegada con una sonrisa ladeada. Como esperando a que Nanoha le reclamara lo mismo de siempre… Y lo haría, estaba segura.

-Signum, nos conocemos desde que tenía 12 años, ¿Cuando dejaras de llamarme por mi apellido? Haces que me sienta tan vieja y…-una estruendosa risa se escucho desde la sala. Signum dirigió una mirada confundida a su hermana menor, o Hayate finalmente había terminado de perder todos los tornillos o no había entendido la broma. En contra parte Nanoha estaba completamente roja, Hayate seguía burlándose de ella, y ahora no solamente le había dicho frígida sino también vieja. Iba a matarla.- Signum, en serio. Te pido de corazón que me llames Nanoha, no vas a morirte por decir mi nombre.- Signum era una mujer de una serenidad de acero, madura y responsable pero con una sola mirada a Nanoha entendió de que era mejor no contradecir a su hermanita postiza en ese momento. Después de todo ella la llamaba por su apellido solo porque sabía que a la mejor amiga de su hermana le molestaba. Y aunque no lo pareciese ella también apreciaba a la menor de los Takamachi como si fuera una hermana y le divertía verla toda enfurruñada. Le recordaba a Hayate de cierta manera. Con sus mohines y rostro avergonzado. Aunque ciertamente, con Hayate era más difícil conseguir ese resultado por lo que siempre apuntaba a Nanoha. Hoy debería conformarse. No quería que Nanoha sacara al dormido demonio que tenia dentro. No cuando acababa de llegar con tan buena predisposición para ayudar a sus hermanas pequeñas a terminar de instalarse de una vez.

-Está bien, Nanoha.-De resultado recibió una sonrisa angelical. Uff, eso había estado cerca. Fuera cual fuese lo que le haya dicho Hayate para poner a Nanoha así ella no quería ser la que salía lastimada. Nanoha podía ser una dulzura de mujer hasta que la sacabas de sus casillas. Le recordaba a Momoko, incluso a su propia madre, Liz, por eso sabía que no debía abusar de ello. Y Hayate también, aunque parecía ser que se había vuelto inmune ante la mirada asesina de la cobriza. Ella debería aprender pronto.- Solo viene a ayudarlas a terminar de desempacar las cosas y ver si necesitaban ayuda con alguna cosa pesada.-

-Pues, la vamos a necesitar…-tocio al recordar que estaba hablando en plural.- Mas bien, voy a necesitar toda la ayuda posible porque ni Dios va a levantar a tu hermana la Mapache de ese sofá.-

-¡Nanoha! ¡Deja de llamarme así!- _Y ahí estaba_, pensó Signum. El mohín y el ceño fruncido de Hayate.

-Vamos Hayate, levántate y ven a ayudar.-

-Mou, Signum…-

-No seas infantil, Nanoha no puede hacer todo sola. Vas a terminar espantándola antes de siquiera terminar de desempacar.-dijo con tono serio y mirando desaprobatoriamente a su hermana menor.

-Ok, ok… ya entendí.-dijo esta levantándose con parsimonia del sofá para después estirarse y acercarse a las otras dos.- ¿Por dónde empezamos?-

-Creo que Hayate y yo deberíamos terminar con nuestras habitaciones antes que nada. Signum, ¿Podrías desempaquetar las cosas de la sala y la cocina?-Esta asintió con la cabeza.- Cuando terminemos vendremos a ayudarte a ordenar las cosas por aquí.- La cobriza sonrió y camino hasta su cuarto mientras arrastraba a una Hayate que seguía enfurruñada.

* * *

-¡Al fin!-grito Hayate mientras se dejaba caer sobre el sofá otra vez. Si le llegaban a decir que aun faltaba algo, iba a correr sangre. La había obligado a arreglar las cosas del baño, y eso no había sido lindo. Por más limpio que este pudiera estar. Y desde ya, no tenía pensado volver a abrir una caja por mucho tiempo.

-La verdad es que si ah llevado su tiempo.-murmuro Signum mientras secaba el sudor de su frente.

-Mañana nadie va a sacarme de mi cama, lo juro.-dijo Nanoha mientras se estiraba y se sentaba al lado de su mejor amiga.- Necesito reponer fuerzas, el lunes tengo la tan esperada entrevista.-

-No termino de entender de qué va eso.- dijo Hayate mientras se estiraba y colocaba sus piernas sobre el regazo de Nanoha.- ¿Acaso no estabas ya contratada?-

-No es tan fácil Hayate.- respondió su hermana.- Si bien Nanoha fue reconocida como la mejor en el ámbito de los recién recibidos, las empresas piden una reunión preliminar para ellos mismos ver si el empleado que van a contratar esta a la altura deseada. Y más si se trata de T&H Internacional. Testarossa es muy exigente con todos.-

-¿Tu la conoces verdad?- pregunto Hayate.

-Si, tú eras muy pequeña, cuando conocimos a la familia Testarossa Harlaown. Pero mamá era muy amiga de Precia, se habían conocido en la preparatoria. Yo me "reencontré" con Fate en Harvard. Ella, Reinforce y yo estudiamos juntas. Reconozco que Rein y yo somos buenas, pero ella… Testarossa es una erudita. Muy pocas personas pueden cursar dos carreras casi al mismo tiempo en Harvard.- la admiración estaba puesta en cada palabra que salía de la boca de Signum.- Ella siempre lo hacía ver como si no fuese nada. Y fue la mejor de la promoción. Y eso no es nada. Cuando la escuchas hablar de negocios es increíble, es una empresa por sí sola. Por eso es que tenemos negocios importantes con ella. Es un éxito seguro.

-Wow. Suena… a que es jodidamente perfecta.- Hayate frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar algo de Fate. Pero lo único que se le venía a la mente era una hermosa niña rubia sentada debajo un árbol leyendo un libro. Luego, nada. -Sinceramente, tengo vagos recuerdos de ellos, sobre todo de la gran Fate Testarossa. A la única que recuerdo totalmente es a Alicia. Y eso porque ella, Nanoha y yo fuimos compañeras un año en la preparatoria. Alicia me parecía un encanto. Jamás creí que terminaría trabajando para su hermana. Ella se veía como un pájaro libre sabes, no lo sé. La Alicia que yo guardo en mi memoria no se parece en nada a su hermana.- La Alicia Testarossa Harlaown de sus recuerdos era más bien algo torpe, encantadora y algo perezosa, a la cual le costaba concentrarse una hora completa en la clase. Y sus notas no superaban el 7.

-Es verdad, yo también recuerdo a Alicia como alguien que terminaría siendo todo, menos una ejecutiva.-Nanoha coloco un dedo en su mentón en posición pensativa. Una adolecente muy similar a la que había recordado Hayate paso por su cabeza.

-Bueno, es cierto.-una sonrisa surco las facciones de Signum, mientras un brillo especial aparecía en sus ojos. Uno que por cierto no había pasado desapercibido para su hermana menor.- Alicia es totalmente opuesta a Testarossa. Pero ella no es una simple ejecutiva. Ella está a cargo de la sección de derechos humanos. Estoy casi segura de que será ella quien te entreviste mañana. Así que debes estar tranquila Nanoha. Ella es una dulzura de persona y te sentirás a gusto, tú solamente muéstrale tu potencial. Estoy segura también de que te recordara y con un ambiente ameno vas a poder desenvolverte con mayor facilidad. La última palabra la tendrá su hermana pero si hay alguien en la tierra que puede domar a Testarossa, esa es Alicia.-

-Gracias Signum. De verdad que estoy algo nerviosa. Pero más que nada es por la ansiedad. T&H Internacional es la mejor empresa de Biotecnología del país, así como lo es Strikers Corporation con lo que es comunicación y Wolkenritter Company en seguridad. Y si me interese en la biotecnología fue debido a que vi durante los años los avances que ha tenido en la medicina y la manera en como emplea incluso T&H Internacional la tecnología para mejor la vida de la gente. Yo quiero poner mi granito de arena en eso. Supongo que por eso estoy tan feliz de que me tuvieran en cuenta.-Nanoha sinceramente no cabía de la felicidad, todo lo que había dicho era cierto pero debía reconocer que admiraba secretamente a Fate Testarossa Harlaown por las cosas que hacía por los demás. Podía ser un tempano de hielo como todos la describían pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que ayudaba a mejorar vidas. En un mundo donde la mayoría solo ver por uno mismo, ella, a la que catalogaban "El Demonio de Ojos Carmesí", hacia más por el mundo que muchos otros que solo intentaban tirar mierda donde podían solo por envidia.

Los hombres no estaban tomando con buenos ojos que las mujeres crecieran más que ellos en los negocios. Y eso lo sabía incluso por la misma Signum.

-Estoy segura de que Testarossa hará cosas increíbles. Mas de las que ya ha hecho. A pesar de que a veces es un ogro en el fondo es una mujer de buen corazón. Pero si algo he aprendido con los años es que si no tienes ese temple te pasaran por encima. Mucho más si eres mujer. Debes hacerte respetar y dejarles bien claro quién es la que lleva verdaderamente los pantalones porque si te muestras débil. Esos carroñeros te devoraran-

-Es por eso que odio ese ambiente y aunque no lo creas Nanoha, Signum da mucho miedo en las reuniones de la empresa. Ni un solo musculo de su cara se mueve y todos están intimidados. Varias veces he tenido que aguantarme las ganas de reírme en sus caras. Le tiene un pánico atroz.-

-Bueno, eso es porque eres su hermana. Pero debo reconocer que cuando apenas la conocí ya daba miedo.-ambas amigas rieron mientras que Signum suspiraba. Pero concedió a que tenían razón. Ella también podía ser un ogro en lo que al trabajo respectaba. Y había sido esa endurecida capa de serenidad y autoridad lo que la había llevado a ser la indiscutible directora de Strikers Corporation. Y sabia que había sido lo mismo para Reinforce o Fate, el problema era que esta ultima lo había llevado al extremo. A veces no podía evitar preocuparse por esa idiota. Fate había sufrido muchos golpes pero nunca entendió porque solo se había encerrado en si misma.

Aunque, muy en el fondo, debía reconocer que siempre se había dado una idea…

* * *

Ese domingo había sido un poco más movido de lo que Nanoha hubiera deseado. A pesar de que tenía la intensión de solo pasarlo en casa, había tenido que salir con su mamá, su hermana mayor Miyuki y la loca de Hayate a "ampliar su guardarropa". Y aunque no lo iba a reconocer, se los agradecía. Al fin de cuenta ahora viviría metida en trajes de ejecutiva. ¡Adiós a sus jeans y Hola a las polleras tubo!

Pero ni aun así dejaba de agradecer la oportunidad que T&H International le está ofreciendo y mañana se desempeñaría mejor que nadie para demostrar que sus honores y recomendaciones no eran en vanas.

Así que al llegar a casa, guardo cada conjunto con los que ya tenía, tomo un baño de sales y cuando termino se coloco su pijama que consistía en una camisa rosa pálida y mini short blanco mientras tomaba relajadamente un té de hierbas para relajarse un poco.

O por lo menos eso planeaba cuando Hayate entro al departamento con una sonrisa de oreja a ojera, que en realidad parecía más una mueca. Eso podía significar una cosa: Reinforce Wolkenritter, su eterno amor platónico.

Ella no entendía como Hayate podía tirarse a cuanta chica le pasara por delante pero cuando se trataba de la mejor amiga de su hermana temblaba como un niña. Según sus propias palabras era que eso debía, tenía que ser y seria eternamente platónico. Ella la adoraba y babeaba por la peliblanca pero había dicho que lo que más le gustaba de Reinforce era su trato actual, tenía miedo a que después de terminar enrolladas en la sabanas nada volviera a ser lo mismo. Hayate podía ser una total Playgirl pero Reinforce era su verdadero amor. Aunque a la misma castaña le costara horrores aceptarlo. Y no se arriesgaría a perderla por un revolcón de una noche.

-¿A qué se debe esa cara?-pregunto Nanoha con fingida inocencia.

-Hoy tenía el día libre así que fuimos a tomar un café juntas a Starbucks y paseamos por Central Park y nos reímos muchísimo. Y… y…-la sonrisa desapareció en un segundo. -No tengo ni puta idea de por qué acepte… Rein… es increíble Nanoha y siento que si sigo aceptando estas salidas como una amiga mas voy a terminar volviéndome loca. Ella me ve como "la hermanita menor de su mejor amiga" a la que debe proteger y toda esa mierda.-Hayate sacudió la cabeza. -Me trata como si fuese también su hermana, sabes… yo creí que había algo pero después de cómo me trato hoy, me di cuenta de que solo soy una niña para ella… No es que quiera otra cosa… yo…-se mordió el labio.- Jamás funcionaria pero aun así… no sé. Tenía la simple ilusión de que esto del amor platónico fuera mutuo… Pero como siempre, el amor es una mierda…-sentencio dejando caer su cabeza en el regazo de Nanoha mientras esta acariciaba la ya no tan corta cabellera castaña con una mano.

-¿Por qué no simplemente le dices lo que sientes?- susurro y su amiga le devolvió la mirada como si quisiera asesinarla. -Tal vez te sorprenderías con la respuesta.-

-Ella lo dijo…-susurro la castaña mientras se acurrucaba mas a Nanoha quien esperaba pacientemente a que continuara.- Ella me dijo que… era como su pequeña hermana…- Nanoha se mordió el labio sin saber que decir. Estaba sorprendida. Sinceramente ella pensaba que Reinforce correspondía el juego de Hayate. Demonios ellas las había visto coquetearse como si no hubiera un mañana… Ella había sido, sin ninguna intención por supuesto, testigo de la tensión sexual entre ambas cada vez que parecía que el juego se les iba de las manos… ¿Y ahora Reinforce salía con que quería a Hayate como una hermana?

Eso jamás se lo hubiera esperado. Es más, ni siquiera podía creerlo. Donde habían quedado esas frases subidas de tono, las sutiles pero intensas miradas de Rein, las sonrisas cómplices… Sabía que Reinforce Wolkenritter era una mujer de 30 años, una de las empresarias mas reconocidas del país, la había incluso visto en esa faceta empresarial un millón de veces, era idéntica a la de Signum pero con Hayate parecía… solo una mujer. Que se divertía y que estaba liada por su mejor amiga… ¿Entonces qué era lo que había cambiado?

-Ella se lo pierde.- dijo mientras enrollaba los cabellos castaños en sus dedos.-Se que debe doler, pero Hayate, tu siempre eres la que me dice que debo vivir mi vida como yo desee, que puedo elegir. Y ahora yo te digo lo mismo. Si Reinforce te quiere como una hermana, cosa que yo dudo sea verdad y estoy segura de que ahí hay algo raro, demuéstrale que no tiene control sobre tus emociones. Diviértete. Ahora eres tú la que tiene la oportunidad de elegir. Dime, ¿qué planeas hacer con eso?- Hayate miro a Nanoha y se abalanzo a ella para abrazarla. Su mejor amiga tenía razón. Rein no era la única mujer en el mundo. Y para que conformarse con una idiota que decía quererla como "hermana", si había otras ahí fuera que la querían en sus camas y tenían los ovarios para decírselo.

-¿Qué, qué planeo hacer?- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y miraba a su amiga con su orgullo restaurado.- Reinforce Wolkenritter por mi se puede ir al demonio desde este mismo momento. No andaré detrás de ella como una idiota si es lo que cree. Voy a seguí con mi vida sin que su estúpida declaración, que de paso nadie pidió, afecte mi estado de ánimo.-dijo caminando hacia el baño.- ¡Nanoha, tenemos que salir a festejar!-

-Olvídalo, mañana es la entrevista.-dijo con decisión sin dejarse inmutar por la suplicante cara de su mejor amiga.- Y no, es no Hayate. Esta vez es en serio. Esto es muy importante para mí y no voy a echarlo a perder por una noche de copas.- Hayate suspiro derrotada y se encerró en la baño para darse un ducha. Realmente la necesitaba. Una ducha caliente que reconfortara el estúpido vacio que había dejado Rein. Pero esa sería la última vez que ella le daría el poder de lastimarla. La última.

* * *

La mañana siguiente amaneció despejado, pero se podía sentir la fresca brisa que avisaba que el otoño estaba pronto a llegar. El despertador todavía no había sonado pero Nanoha no había podido volver a dormirse después de que se había despertado… hace una hora. Estaba ansiosa y ahora los nervios estaban haciendo estragos en ellas. ¿Y si le caía mal a la CEO? ¿Y si no la encontraba apta para el trabajo? Ella estaba consciente y no dudaba de sus facultades y posibilidades pero tal vez estas no fueran las suficientes para la perfecta señorita Testarossa. Y eso la aterraba.

Salió de la cama y se interno en el baño para tomar una ducha rápida y poder relajarse. Debía seguir los consejos de Signum y demostrar porque había sido la mejor. Pero _Fate Testarossa Harlaown es una puta genio,_ le grito una vocecita dentro de su cabeza que pretendía ahogar en ese momento.

Al final la ducha si había surtido efecto y ya se encontraba más tranquila, todo lo tranquila que podía estar, claro. Camino hasta el guardarropa y tomo una de las perchas donde se encontraba el conjunto que su madre había escogido para esa entrevista. Era una pollera tubo color negra que se acentuaba en su caderas, una camisa blanca nieve, un blazer azul francia y sus infaltables tacones en este caso del mismo color que su blazer. Se coloco un par de sortijas y camino hasta el espejo de pies a cabeza y comenzó a maquillarse, no mucho, solo un poco de rímel y un ligero brillo labial que resaltaba sus tentadores labios rojos. Se dio una vista rápida pero minuciosa en el espejo antes de girarse para tomar la cartera de su cama y salir de su habitación a la cocina, donde Hayate ya la esperaba con su infaltable café negro de las mañanas.

-Wow, ¿vas a una entrevista o a provocar erecciones y bragas mojadas a esa empresa?- Nanoha arqueo una ceja. -Quiero decir que estas hermosa, mi cielo.-dijo con tono meloso mientras revoloteaba sus pestañas. Nanoha puso los ojos en blanco antes de aceptar gustosa el café caliente en su manos.

-Lo sé, con los años he aprendido a leerte entre líneas, mi cielo.- respondió con el mismo tono meloso mientras una risita se le escapaba.- Solo quiero dar una buena impresión.-

-Oh, créeme que lo harás. En serio.-Hayate la abrazo con cuidado de no arrugar la ropa de su amiga y beso ambas mejillas antes de desearle éxitos y que arrollara a todos. Después de eso Nanoha le agradeció y camino directo al aparador para tomar sus llaves y salir por la puerta.

* * *

Al bajarse del taxi, y quedar frente al imponente edificio de T&H Internacional, Nanoha inspiro profundamente. No importaba cuantas veces viera el edificio, era simplemente imposible que no le temblaran las rodillas. Estaba a escasos metro de cumplir el sueño de su vida y sin embargo algo dentro de ella se relajo. Debía ir serena y demostrar sus buenas aptitudes y luego solo esperar por una respuesta. No era la única empresa que la había solicitado para una entrevista pero era a la que ella había aspirado desde que supo a lo que se quería dedicar. Con pasos seguros y sin titubear mas camino erguida pero sin caer en lo altanera hasta el interior de la empresa de sus sueños.

Al entrar camino hasta recepción donde una linda chica de ojos celestes alilados y cabello castaño la esperaba.

-Buenos Días, soy Nanoha Takamachi. Tengo una entrevista con la señorita Alicia T. Harlaown.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Oh, por supuesto. La señorita Harlaown la está esperando.- le entrego un pase a Nanoha y le indico que se dirigiera al antepenúltimo piso y preguntara por ella a la secretaria. Nanoha hiso exactamente lo que le habían dicho. Al llegar y preguntar por Alicia, la secretaria, de nombre Alto Krauetta la acompaño hasta la sala de juntas y le pidió que esperar unos minutos que enseguida se presentaría la señorita Alicia. Cinco minutos después Nanoha sintió la puerta abrirse y vio a Alicia acercarse a ella con una sonrisa, la había reconocido.

-¡Nanoha!-dijo con una sonrisa antes de abrazar a la cobriza.- No lo puedo creer. Al fin nos volvemos a ver después de tantos años. ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Muy bien. Estudiando y creciendo.- sonrió, ahora lo recordaba, la sonrisa de Alicia siempre era contagiosa. Y a pesar de verse diferente, más mujer, los ojos de Alicia seguían reflejando esa calidez e inocencia que la caracterizaban y que todos encontraban adorable.- ¿Y tú?-

-Yo estupenda, supongo que al igual que tu… creciendo día a día. Escuche de ti desde hace un tiempo. Sabía que eras tú. No solo porque tu nombre es bastante único en la ciudad sino porque te recordaba, siempre tan aplicada y estudiosa. Estaba segura de que esa alumna estrella eras tú. Así que hable con Fate sobre ti y le pedí la autorización para mandarte la carta de entrevista y al ver tus logros académicos acepto más rápido de lo que esperaba y ahora henos aquí.-

-Estoy feliz y muy agradecida contigo de que lo hicieras Alicia. De verdad esta es una oportunidad única para mí. Y todo te lo debo a ti y a tu confianza. De verdad muchas gracias.- Ambas se sonrieron y luego se sentaron a hablar de la entrevista. Llevaban alrededor de una hora hablando. Alicia estaba más que gratamente sorprendida. Nanoha era perfecta para el puesto. Desde el principio lo había sabido pero ahora, oh ahora estaba más que segura. No solo su forma de desenvolverse era buena sino que estaba al tanto de la biotecnología que se estaba realizando mundialmente. Incluso sabia sobre los logros que T&H International durante años y como habían mejorado la calidad de vida de muchas personas. Se veía el respeto y la admiración por lo que su familia y sobre todo su hermana hacia por los demás y eso la alegraba aun mas. Nanoha no solamente era excepcional académicamente sino como persona y se veía a leguas que estaba dispuesta a dar lo mejor de si no solo para la empresa sino para las personas que lo necesitaban. Eso era todo. No tenía dudas de que su hermana aceptaría la contratación. Ella era por lejos la mejor candidata para el puesto.

-Nanoha, estoy feliz de decirte que vas a tener mi mejor recomendación con Fate. De verdad no mentían cuando decían de lo increíblemente buena que eras en el campus y que serias la novedad de la empresa que te atrapara. Y estoy más feliz aun de que nos eligieras.-

-No podía ser otra Alicia. De verdad, cuando vi que la empresa de tu familia me había dado la oportunidad no quise desaprovecharla. Es mi sueño estar aquí y… no sé. Yo ya puse mis cartas sobre la mesa. Solo queda esperar que tu hermana opine lo mismo que tu.-Nanoha sonrió y fue correspondida al instante por una emocionada Alicia.

-Espérame aquí, iré por Fate. Así que no te muevas. ¿Ok?-Sin embargo Alicia ya había salido antes de que Nanoha la pudiera detener y poder procesar lo que acababa de decir. Iba a presentarle a la CEO más importante del continente. Ah aquella rubia de ojos carmesí que era la Diosa de los negocios y un Demonio para sus enemigos. Y ella lo único que podía hacer era en pensar como rayos repetiría todo lo que le había dicho a Alicia si apenas podía pensar.

* * *

Cuando sintió la puerta volver abrirse a su espalda todo su cuerpo se tenso y luego paso a ser una gelatina. Le temblaban las piernas como nunca antes.

-Lo siente Nanoha, no podrás conocer a Fate. Esta en una junta con los directores de cada área para ver el avance que ha tenido cada una y si ha habido algún fallo. Pero me dijo de que si yo estaba tan segura de que eras la indicada te diera personalmente la bienvenida por ella a T&H International. Felicidades Nanoha, conseguiste el puesto.-La sonrisa que Alicia le dedico la regreso a la realidad. ¿Qué había dicho? Algo de que Fate estaba ocupada y no podría atenderla ahora… y que le diera la bienveni… ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Oh por Dios! Ella… ella ahora formaba parte de T&H Internacional… y no podía articular ni una sola oración coherente.- Nanoha, ¿estás bien? ¡Oh Dios, estas más pálida que un papel!

-Estoy bien…- murmuro.- Mas que bien… yo solo… no puedo creerlo. Yo, lo logre…-Alicia la ayudo a sentarse y pidió por el intercomunicador a Alto que le trajera un poco de agua con azúcar. Una vez hizo tomar de esta a Nanoha y le dio el tiempo para procesar la idea le tomo las manos y le sonrió con esa calidez que la caracterizaba.

-Bienvenida de nuevo, Nanoha-chan.-

-Gracias Alicia, por todo.- la abrazo efusivamente.- Y ahora que, ¿vuelvo mañana?-

-Nada de eso, acompáñame al piso al que ahora pertenecerás así te presento con tus colegas. Estarás bajo la supervisión de mi hermano Chrono, el será tu jefe directo. Pero sabes que puedes pedirme lo que sea, ¿ok?-

-Ok…-Seguí a Alicia al piso 19 donde estaba la sección de administrativos. Ahí comenzaría, sería mi primer puesto en la empresa y estaba emocionada. Caminamos hasta quedar frente a un oficina con vidrios de policarbonato, al entrar tenía un ambiente muy sobrio y minimalista. Todo en colores neutros. Tenía un escritorio negro frente al ventanal que daba al exterior con una silla de cuero negro dándole la espada al ventanal y con un ordenador sobre el escritorio. En la esquina de la derecha se encontraba una pequeña mesa con dos cómodos sofás blancos alrededor de ella. Variados accesorios como marcos vacios, un par de archivadores verticales y un par de plantas de interior terminaban de decorar la oficina. Pero aun así, para Nanoha se sentía un poco vacía.

-Esta será tu oficina apartar de hoy Nanoha. Siéntete en la libertad de ponerla a gusto para ti, ¿si?- Nanoha miro sorprendida a la menor de los Testarossa, ella creía que estaría en un cubículo como los que habían pasado pero, no. Tenía su propia oficina. Eso era… más de lo que habría imaginado. Con lentitud se adentro en ella y sonrió. Ya no se sentía tan vacía.

-Wow.- Acaricio con las yemas de sus dedos la superficie de su escritorio hasta rodearlo y acomodarse en silla. -¿Estás segura de esto Alicia?-

-Mas que segura. Además este era el puesto vacante Nanoha. Y es por eso las exigencias que se solicitaban. Tú no estabas al tanto de eso porque a mi hermana le gusta probar al personal desde cero. Pero pasaste la prueba. Y te ganaste este lugar.-Alicia tomo lugar en una de las sillas que estaban frente al escritorio de Nanoha.-Una vez termine la junta nos reuniremos con Chrono. El te pondrá al día, además de darte toda la información y documentación que vas a necesitar para los proyectos. Tu, junto con él y Amy Limietta, su prometida, van a revisar que todo estén en orden con el o los proyectos antes de que sean presentados ante Fate y ella dé el visto bueno. Es un puesto de gran responsabilidad pero estoy segura que podrás con ella. Tu conocimiento sobre los últimos avances que ha tenido T&H International en cuanto a lo que son las tecnologías ecológicas van a ser fundamental.  
Fate ha comprado un terreno a las afueras y quiere construir una comunidad ecológica donde los recursos se consuman en menor cantidad y esa debe ser la discusión principal en la reunión de hoy.- sonrió a su vieja amiga.- ¿Qué me dices? ¿Estas interesada de participar en el proyecto?-

-Por supuesto.- respondio la cobriza sin dudarlo. Estaba sorprendida pero le entusiasmaba que la gran CEO Testarossa estuviera utilizando la Biotecnología para la conservación de los recursos y de una madera tan ecológica.-Me parece maravillosa la idea. Eso también creara conciencia en lo importante que es el cuidado del medio ambiente.-

-Sí, esa es una de nuestras metas. Pero también fomentar la salud. Una de las derivaciones del proyecto es también a que la gente conozco lo sana que puede ser la comida orgánica. Y como todos estos factores mejoran la calidad de vida desde lo económico, lo ambiental a lo personal.-

-Y además no es nada difícil. Cualquier persona podría tener en su casa su pequeño jardín orgánico. Y cultivar sus propios alimentos. Sería un poco más difícil con la carne orgánica. Pero podríamos, incluso, plantear la posibilidad de crear un abastecimiento solo de alimentos orgánicos en esa comunidad que tu hermana tiene en mente. Todavía no estoy al tanto del presupuesto inicial para esto así que supongo que no se si eso será factible o posible.- Nanoha sonrió un poco apenada, pero es que ¡Dios, se sentía como pez en el agua!

-Mi hermana va consagrarme cuando te escuche hablar Nanoha. Y es exactamente como lo estas planteando. Esa idea de crear un abastecimiento de comida orgánica es algo que sin duda deberíamos tomar en cuenta.- Cuando Nanoha estaba a punto de contestar dos golpecitos a la puerta y luego la intrusión dentro de su oficina del ser mas endemoniadamente hermoso que había visto jamás. La había dejado sin habla.

_Dios Santo… _pensó Nanoha_._

-Al parecer la Señorita Takamachi es tan eficiente como decían.- La aterciopelada voz de Fate llego a los oídos de Nanoha como una dulce melodía. Pero nada más podía hacer. Ni siquiera podía hilar sus pensamientos… solo podía deleitarse con la mujer delante de ella.-

Fate Testarossa Harlaown era sin lugar a dudas la mujer más hermosa y perfecta que hubiera visto jamás. ¿Era acaso es real? ¿Era siquiera posible que una persona se viera tan jodidamente perfecta de pies a cabeza? Pero ahí estaba, de carne y hueso. Era real, ella definitivamente era real. Su postura era relajada, pero inmaculadamente arrogante. Y con ese traje de tres piezas negro y camisa blanca se veía aun más imponen. Dios, ¿donde escondía esa mujer sus años? Era joven, alta y al igual que Signum su cuerpo se veía firme pero muy, condenadamente muy femenino. Por no decir dotado de proporciones perfectas.

Y cuando Nanoha alzo su vista al rostro de Fate, todo el aliento en sus pulmones desapareció. Su rostro era tan fino y delicado, su cabello rubio caía como una cascada por su espalda, contrarrestando con su vestimenta. Pero lo que termino por desarmarla fueron sus ojos. Rojos Carmesí. Hermosos e intensos. Atrayentes… y Peligrosos.

Fate mantenía su postura con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y miraba más que apreciativamente a la cobriza sentada delante de ella. Y con un magnetismo invisible Testarossa se acerco hasta el borde del escritorio que las separaba y alzo una mano hacia la hermosa joven delante de ella.

Nanoha casi moviéndose en piloto automático se levanto de su asiento y acepto la mano que Fate le estaba ofreciendo sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Y lo supo desde ese instante. Desde el mismo momento en que la toco y sintió esa corriente recorrer toda la espina dorsal hasta dejarla mareada y con el corazón acelerado. De que esa mujer podía ser el cielo… o el mismísimo infierno.

**CONTINUARA…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**N/A: ¿Que les pareció el primer Capítulo? Yo me divertí un montón escribiéndolo. Sobre todo por la maldita Mapache :3 **

**Ya conocemos un poco de algunos personajes. En el siguiente capi seguiremos descubriendo un poco más de otros. **

**Así que nada… nos leemos en la próxima actualización. Espero ansiosa sus reviews para ver que les pareció y si les va gustando ;)**


	3. Chapter 2: Deseos Carnales

**N/A: Hola! Como están? Espero que bien… bueno. Según el acuerdo que tenia con Isis-sama… (Gracias por publicar "Mi Nueva Vida") les dejo la actualización de EQEEA :3**

**Para las que se habían quedado con ganas de saber que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Fate cuando conoció a Nanoha… pues toda espera tiene su recompensa así que sin más las dejo disfrutar el capi :D**

**NanoFate94: Yes, Alice in this story is less than Fate. ****Fate has 30 and Alicia 23**

**DISCLAMER: Los personajes de MGLN le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Yo solo los tomo prestados para darle el Yuri que tanto amamos ;) **

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 2**

"**Deseos Carnales"**

Ese día en particular mi humor no era el mejor. Hace una semana que no podía dormir bien y para empeorar acababa con una llamada, una inevitable pero sinceramente esperaba que se atrasara más. El hecho que dicha llama haya sido a las 5 de la madrugada solo empeoraba la situación. Malditos europeos que no se dan cuenta de la diferencia horaria. Imbéciles. Para rematarla, mi querido hermano Chrono había irrumpido en mi penthouse en medio de mi sección de ejercicios matutinas y se encontraba carcomiendo mi paciencia al borde de lo suicida sentado a mi lado en la parte trasera del Bentley Continental GT mientras Vice, el chofer nos llevaba a T&H International.

-Entonces… ¿No vas a ir a Londres esta semana?- pregunto Chrono.

-No.- Fate respondió secamente. Chrono suspiro cansado.

-Fate… Deberías hacer ese viaje lo antes posible. A demás de seguro Victoria debe estarte esperando, y no es educado hacer esperar a una dama. Ella no tiene la culpa que su padre este desquiciado.-

-¿Desquiciado? Eso es poco para lo que Vladimir Dahlgrün es en realidad.- Fate apretó el puente de su nariz.-Chrono de verdad que de lo último que quiero hablar es del maldito de Vladimir.-

-No Fate, últimamente tú no quieres hablar de nada. Has estado de un humor de mierda.-

-Entonces no insistas.- Chrono volvió a suspirar. Su hermana empeoraba cada vez más con los pasos de los días. Las esperanzas de que alguien pudiera devolverle a su verdadera hermanita se estaban evaporando.

-No entiendo esa necesidad que tienes para guardarte todo para ti Fate. No solo te pones así y nosotros tenemos que lidiar con ello sino que te hace mal. De verdad creo que deberías encontrar a alguien y…- _No otra vez la misma mierda, _pensó Fate mientras ponía los ojos en blanco, ya estaba cansada de lo mismo. No solo Chrono insistía en ello sino Alicia y sus madres. Ganas de lanzarlo fuera del auto no me faltaban, pero era su hermano y debí de soportarlo solo hasta llegar a la empresa.- ¿entiendes? No es posible que todos tus problemas se resuelvan con sexo…- _Y yo que creí que ya había acabado…_

-Chrono… basta. Lo que yo haga en mi vida privada no es asunto tuyo. ¿Ok?- Chrono bufo antes de asentir con la cabeza, su hermana era una idiota a veces, por no decir la mayoría del tiempo.

-Yo solo lo digo por tu bien Fate. Soy el mayor ¿sabes? Y mi deber como tal es cuidar de ti y Alicia. No puedes pasar toda tu vida de mujer en mujer como si fueran un objeto y no pensar en sus…- _¡A la mierda!_

-Solo cállate.- bufo Fate. En eso el auto se detuvo y se encontraron frente a T&H International.

-Como sea… nos vemos en la puerta de tu oficina antes de la junta. Y después vemos como nos organizamos para hablar sobre el nuevo proyecto… ¿Tienes libre la hora de la comida?- Pregunto mientras se deslizaba fuera del auto y miraba a su hermana.

-No. Kyrie acaba de llegar a la ciudad.-

-Oh Dios. Gracias por el aviso. No pisare tu oficina en toda la maldita tarde con tal de no cruzarme con ella. ¿Se quedara por mucho tiempo?- Chrono por lo general es gentil, hasta que se trata de Kyrie Florian. Yo me encogí de hombros como toda respuesta. Me daba totalmente igual.

-No lo sé, ni me interesa. Supongo que una semana como mucho.-

-Suerte con eso. Nos vemos en la junta hermana. Oh Fate, ¿Hoy no es la entrevista de la chica estrella de la NYU?-Chrono recordaba haber visto a Alicia muy emocionada por eso.-

-Eso creo… Alicia se encargara de ello. Solo espero de que sea tan buena como dicen el puesto que le está ofreciendo nuestra hermana es uno muy importante.-

-Conociendo a Alicia seguro que es muy buena- dijo Chrono con una sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta. Fate suspiro agotada. Y solo eran las 9 de mañana… Cerró los ojos mientras tira la cabeza para atrás. Ya no tenía tantas ganas de siquiera pisar la empresa. Pedirle a Shari que cancele todas las citas de hoy incluida la junta de supervisión sonaba demasiado tentador.

-Señorita ¿quiere que ingrese por el estacionamiento privado?- pregunto Vice mirando por el retrovisor a Fate. Algo en su mirada le decía que el estaba de acuerdo con lo que había dicho Chrono por que volvió a bufar y abrió la puerta.-

-No Vice, me bajo aquí.-

Baje del auto con algo más que desgano y molestia. Ya llevaba días con ese humor de mierda y ya me daba igual, me estaba acostumbrando a ello. Últimamente todo me daba igual. Parada fuera del coche sosteniendo la puerta todavía frente a mí observe el edificio antes de suspirar y decidir que era momento de entrar. Cerré la puerta pero antes siquiera de dar un paso una corriente de aire frio me pego directo en el rostro revoloteando mí cabello ocasionando que cerrara los ojos. Cuando paro, lo primero que vi fue a alguien, que hace unos segundos no estaba allí.

_Una mujer._

Una mujer había aparecido de la nada frente la entrada de la empresa y miraba el edificio con admiración. Se encontraba a unos pocos metros de Fate y aunque se encontraba de espalda la rubia podía ver claramente su perfil. La brisa volvió a soplar pero esta vez con mas parsimonia, ocasionando que el cabello cobrizo de aquella chica revolotearan reflejando tenuemente la luz del sol.

La brisa había causado que su rostro quedara despejado, permitiéndole a Fate así apreciarla más a detalle. Podía ver unos hermosos ojos color azul cobalto y un rostro delicado y de facciones finas, quería apreciarla mejor pero ella seguía de espalda evitando su escrutinio. Aunque la misma Fate no entendía porque no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Peor aún, no entendía esa repentina urgencia de querer acercarse. No lo entendía, pero algo tenía esa chica que la tenia idiotizada.

Deslizo su vista por ella.

_Sin duda una mujer hermosa._ Su altura era promedio, tal vez no más de 1,65 metros, con una deliciosa figura. Era delgada pero tenía curvas donde debía, y esa falda ceñida en sus caderas definía sus piernas y acentuaba las curvas de su trasero. _Joder, su trasero_. _Esas faldas no mentían. _Sus piernas eran largas y contorneadas y esos zapatos de taco alto hacían maravillas con ellas.

_Mmm ¿Cómo se vería ese cuerpo sin toda esa ropa cubriéndolo? _De solo imaginárselo sintió un fuego arder dentro de ella.

Y entonces la hermosa mujer desapareció por las puertas de T&H International. Fate, quien seguía estática en su lugar parpadeo confundida. Esa belleza trabajaba en su empresa y ella ¿nuca la había visto? Parecía poco probable.

_Tal vez es solo haya venido a una reunión de negocios con algún empleado._

Cuando la cobriza estaba desapareciendo de su vista, Fate salió de su trance. Sintiendo su cuerpo moverse por sí solo hasta la entrada de la empresa con paso más rápidos de lo común.

_No se me puede escapar. Hacía mucho que una mujer no causaba ningún efecto sobre mí, pero esa chica, sin siquiera mirarme había logrado lo que ninguna otra. Había logrado llamar mi atención. Y no solo es, podía sentir esa chispa en mi interior, llameando y expandiéndose. Conocía esa sensación, pero jamás pensé que volvería a experimentarla. Era deseo en su estado más carnal.  
Acostarme con distintas mujeres era ya tan normal en mi vida cotidiana, que ahora simplemente tenia sexo por costumbre, porque me gustaba tenerlo y punto. Pero no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que realmente me acosté con una mujer por deseo.  
Y eso tan solo me hizo llegar a una conclusión, iba a tirarme a esa chica esta misma noche._

Al entrar al edificio los ojos de Fate ya la estaban buscando y no tardaron en dar con ella. Estaba preguntándole algo a la recepcionista. Esta le respondió y Nanoha le enseño su ID y después se dirigió a los elevadores.

Fate camino con decisión hasta recepción.

-Buenos días, Señorita Testarossa.- saludo la recepcionista al instante mientras se ponía de pie.

-Buenos días, Lucino. Esa chica ¿a qué piso se dirigía?-

-Al de derechos humanos, señorita.- _Eso era lo bueno de ser la CEO. Todos, sin excepción, contestaban mis preguntas sin cuestionar y al instante._

_-Gracias.-_

Fate camino hasta su ascensor privado, que se encontraba un poco más alejado de los públicos. Y subió hasta las oficinas de derechos humanos. Los pocos empleados que se encontraban deambulando por esos pasillos se tensaron al verla y la saludaron con cortesía y algo de terror. Fate pasó de ellos, no sin antes responder sus saludos, y comenzó a buscar a esa chica.

Y entonces su celular sonó, el privado. _Mierda._

-¿Qué sucede Chrono?-

-Al parecer tu humor empeoro. Es un nuevo record hermanita.- Fate giro los ojos.

-Si llamaste para seguir con tu discurso de moral juro que voy a cortar.-

-No, no tiene nada que ver con ello. Donde demonios te has metido. La junta es en 5 minutos y Shari me informo que todavía no habías llegado. Cosa que no es cierta.-

-¿La junta no era a las 10:30?-

-Fate… son las 10:25…- _¿Qué carajos? _Fate miro la hora en su rolex y suspiro con pesadez. Preguntándose cómo fue que paso una hora y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta_. _

_La chica del culo perfecto Fate, ¿recuerdas? A la que estas buscando como perra en celo, para follartela esta noche. _Le respondió la oscura voz de su conciencia.

-En dos minutos estoy allí.-

* * *

Fate caminaba nuevamente por los pasillos del piso de derechos humanos, necesita averiguar quién era esa chica. Cuando una idea cruzo por su cabeza. Una idea, que no le gustaba para nada. Con pasos más apresurados camino hasta la oficina de su hermana entrando en ella sin anunciarse.

_Vacía… Joder Alicia…_

Volviendo sobre sus paso camino hasta recepción.

-Buenas tardes, Señorita Testarossa.-

-Buenas tarde, Alto. Por casualidad ¿no sabes donde fue Alicia? La busque en su oficina pero no está.-

-Oh, la señorita Alicia salió hace unos minutos con la Señorita Takamachi para llevarla a su nuevo puesto de trabajo en el piso 19.-

_Cierto, Alicia me llamo hace 20 minutos para decirme que esa niño prodigio era buena y yo di el visto bueno. Joder… donde he dejado la cabeza?! Entre sus piernas… _Fate ignoro la propia respuesta de su conciencia. No podía creer que unas simples faldas pudieran haber puesto su día de cabezas y al parecer sus sospechas eran ciertas y eso lo complicaba todo.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda. Regla número dos en tu vida Testarossa, nunca tirarse al personal por más irresistible que fuera. Aunque ciertamente nunca te habías sentido mínimamente atraída por alguna mujer que trabajara para ti, así que por ella podrías hacer una excepción.  
A demás solo sería una aventura de una noche.  
Pero ella después ella podría ese acostón como chantaje y ni que decir del chisme. Y a podía escucharla hablar en la oficina sobre su noche con la Reina Carmesí, como suelen llamarme las mujeres de la empresa y creen que no lo sé. Pero sobre todo no podía arriesgarme a que la imagen de T&H International quedara manchada solo por un deseo carnal que seguro pasara después de que me la tire.  
Pero carajo! El simple hecho de saber que no iba a poder acostarme con ella hacía que lo deseara más._

La cabeza de Fate trataba de darse sentido y dirección a sus pensamientos mientras que sus pies instintivamente la llevaron al ascensor y luego hasta el piso 19. Camino por los pasillos hasta llegar a la oficina de su hermano, cuando escucho la dulce voz de su hermana acompañada de otra igual de dulce. Camino hasta quedar cerca de la puerta y escucho un poco de la conversación de estas.

-Sí, esa es una de nuestras metas. Pero también fomentar la salud. Una de las derivaciones del proyecto es también a que la gente conozca lo sana que puede ser la comida orgánica. Y como todos estos factores mejoran la calidad de vida desde lo económico, lo ambiental a lo personal.- Su hermana se escuchaba feliz y entretenida. Desde que supo de esa idea por parte de Chrono se había mostrado dispuesta a ayudar en lo necesario y cuando escucho hablar de Nanoha se lo había consultado a Fate y esta al ver ese brillo en los ojos de su pequeña hermana menor no pudo decir que no.

Fate suspiro mientras una sonrisa que solo mostraba cuando estaba a solas apareció en su rostro, la única mujer con ese poder sobre ella… su propia hermana a la que no podía decirle que no.

-Y además no es nada difícil. Cualquier persona podría tener en su casa su pequeño jardín orgánico. Y cultivar sus propios alimentos. Sería un poco más difícil con la carne orgánica. Pero podríamos, incluso, plantear la posibilidad de crear un abastecimiento solo de alimentos orgánicos en esa comunidad que tu hermana tiene en mente. Todavía no estoy al tanto del presupuesto inicial para esto así que supongo que no se si eso será factible o posible.- Fate se sorprendió a si misma asintiendo a lo que esa chica decía. A ella no se le había ocurrido eso, por supuesto que el presupuesto era factible para una idea tan buena.

-Mi hermana va consagrarme cuando te escuche hablar Nanoha. Y es exactamente como lo estas planteando. Esa idea de crear un abastecimiento de comida orgánica es algo que sin duda deberíamos tomar en cuenta.- Y se volvió a sorprender al notar la familiaridad con la que su hermana se dirigía a la joven que estaba revolucionando sus hormonas. Sin más preámbulos decidió encararla. Más que nada porque deseaba volver a ver. Dio unos suaves toques a la puerta y se adentro en la oficina de su nueva presa.

-Al parecer la Señorita Takamachi es tan eficiente como decían.- hablo la rubia con esa voz serena pero distante que siempre ocupaba para sus empleados mientras colocaba sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y miraba fijamente a la cobriza. Cobriza que por cierto la estaba devorando con la mirada. Fate sonrió para sus adentros.

_Oh, esto será más sencillo de lo que pensé. Todavía no he hecho ningún movimiento y ella ya ha caído ante mí por completo. Claro que todas son iguales, ven una cara bonita y ya están babeando. Me pasa tan seguido que las mujeres reaccionen así ante mí que ya no me importaba que no intentaran ver más allá de mi físico.  
Era mejor así. Por dentro estaba vacía y no tenía más que eso para ofrecerles. Una linda vista y un sexo de en sueños. La mayoría es feliz con eso._

Con una fuerza involuntaria, los pies de Fate se movieron hasta quedar frente el escritorio de Nanoha y con esa misma fuerza levanto la mano para saludarla. Haciendo lo mismo que la cobriza estaba haciendo. Comiéndosela con la mirada.

Y carajo que estaba mejor de lo que Fate recordaba. Y solo habían pasado un par de horas desde que la había visto por primera vez.

Y tenerla así de cerca solo aumento el deseo de la rubia. Que al sentir el suave toque de la mano de Nanoha se pregunto si todo su cuerpo sería tan suave y blanquecino como su mano.

Para Fate posar sus ojos en ese rostro fue su perdición.

_Es la contradicción personificada ¿Cómo puede tener la cara de un ángel con ese cuerpo que te incita a pecar? _

Fate detallo cada facción de ese rostro lleno de inocencia y pureza.

_Sus ojos son grandes y expresivos, de un azul cobalto que se va diluyendo hacia el centro dándole un_ _impacto de profundidad donde no me molestaría hundirme. Sus largas y abundantes pestañas eran el marco perfecto para eso ojos. Su pequeña nariz respingada. Y a pesar de llevar poco maquillaje su piel se veía como la porcelana, blanca y sin imperfecciones. Su cabello largo y cobrizo que brillaba con la luz enmarcaba su perfecto rostro. Y esos labios. Tiene unos labios rojizos y… provocadores.  
Y su trasero no era lo único perfecto en esta mujer. Con un blazer como ese no me es muy difícil imaginarme lo apetecible que eran si duda sus senos._

-Soy Fate Testarossa Harlaown. Es un honor conocer al fin a la alumna prodigio de la NYU.- la voz de Fate había salido un poco mas ronca de lo habitual. Cosa que hizo temblar a Nanoha, que no podía quitar su vista de ese perfecto rostro pero sobre todo de esos profundos ojos carmesí en donde internamente se quería hundir.

-Takamachi Nanoha, y el honor es mío Testarossa-san.- un profundo rubor cubrió el rostro de Nanoha al darse cuenta que estaba usando honorificos después de muchos años. Ella había nacido en suelo americano pero sus padres le habían inculcado una educación como la de su tierra Nipona, que solía salir a la luz cuando se ponía nerviosa y no sabía cómo manejar una situación, o sus palabras.- Digo Señorita Testarossa.- Fate le dedico una sonrisa ladeada a Nanoha que la derritió por completo y que dejo sus rodillas temblando.

-No me molesta que use honoríficos conmigo Takamachi-san, después de todo es su cultura.-Alicia, quien seguía sentada arqueo una ceja antes de abrir los ojos como plato al ver la interacción entre su hermana y su amiga de la adolescencia. No sabía si alejar a su hermana de Nanoha y advertirle a esta que no se ilusionara con Fate o simplemente dejar que ambas se siguieran devorando con la mirada la una a la otra. Que por cierto además de no dejar de mirarse, todavía no habían soltado sus manos.

Era la primera vez que Alicia veía a su hermana ver con tanta intensidad a una mujer. Y aunque una esperanza latió en su pecho decidió que lo mejor era pinchar esa burbuja en la que estaban metidas tosiendo levemente para hacer notar su presencia.

Fate que no había olvidado del todo la presencia de su hermana, por el simple hecho de que si no estuviera allí ya se estaría tirando a la cobriza sobre ese escritorio que las separaba, soltó la mano de Nanoha en una caricia suave y tentativa que sorprendentemente dejo sin aliento a amabas. Pero que debido a las debilitadas rodillas de Nanoha esta termino cayendo de sentón en el suelo, con sus piernas ligeramente abiertas y completamente frente a Fate.

_Demonios. Definitivamente tengo que acostarme con ella._

Sin perder tiempo Fate dio la vuelta al escritorio y ayudo a la cobriza a ponerse de pie quien se enredaba con sus palabras pidiendo disculpas por ser tan atolondrada.

-No tiene que disculparse Takamachi-san.- _no después de esa espectacular vista que me regalo. _ Fate volvió a sonreírle de lado haciendo sonrojar nuevamente a Nanoha y haciendo que su hermana ponga los ojos en blanco. Mientras pensaba que menos mal solo estaba ella. Porque ambas estaban siendo demasiado obvias. –Me alegra saber de que de ahora en mas contaremos con una profesional como usted. Y estoy ansiosa por escuchar sus propuestas.- La oración había llegado al cerebro de Nanoha como una insinuación y diablos que no le importaba. Era la primera vez que le pasaba eso con alguien, ni siquiera Yunno en 2 años de relación la había encendido de esa manera con tan solo hablarle, mirarla o tocarle la mano como lo estaba haciendo su jefa en ese momento. Y al darse cuenta de que era reciproco su corazón se acelero.

-Es bueno saberlo Fate. Nanoha siempre ha sido una alumna y persona excepcional.- Alicia resistió la risa que amenazaba con salir de su garganta cuando Fate entendió el significado de sus palabras.

-¿Ustedes se conocen desde antes?- _Mierda! Es la maldita amiga de la adolescencia de mi hermana. ¿Querías una razón más para olvidarte de ella? Ahí la tienes cabrona! Alicia ni siquiera te dejara acercarte a su amiga. Y menos si sabe cuáles son tus malditas intenciones._

-Si, Nanoha y yo fuimos compañeras en la preparatoria por una año. Ella, Hayate la hermana menor de Signum y yo fuimos muy amigas ese año… pero por diversas razones perdimos bastante el contacto. Igual no quiero que pienses que esto es personal Fate. Nanoha es muy buena en lo que hace y sus honores la respaldan.-

-Yo nunca dudaría de tu profesionalismo y tampoco del de Takamachi-san.-Por alguna razón esas palabras expandieron un calorcito en el pecho de Nanoha.

-Gracias por su confianza Seño…-

-Dime Testarossa-san. Me gusta así.- _¿Te gusta así? Que mierda acabas de decir Idiota!- _Salvo que no quieras. Yo entenderé.- Una vez más esa sonrisa que desarmaba a Nanoha surco las facciones de Fate.

-Prometo no defraudarla, Testarossa-san.- Su voz al final se hizo mas tímida. Y por alguna razón esa personalidad que estaba descubriendo Fate de la cobriza le gustaba, más de lo que ella misma nunca estaría dispuesta a aceptar.

_Que se joda el maldito mundo… Sea como sea… me acostare con esta mujer._

* * *

Después de eso Fate vi salir a Nanoha de la empresa con una animada Alicia en la hora del almuerzo desde el ventanal de su oficina mientras tomaba un trago de vino. Se giro sobre sus talones y camino hasta su escritorio presionando el intercomunicador con su secretaria.

-Shari, comunícame de inmediato con Lowran.-

-De inmediato Fate.- Shari era la única de sus empleados que la llamaba por su nombre, Fate incluso podía incluirla en su limitado grupo de amigos pero eso solo era cuando estaban solas, delante de los demás seguía siendo la Señorita Testarossa. _Y ahora también Testarossa-san_- Griffith está en la línea dos Fate.-

-Gracias Shari. ¿No piensas salir a comer?-

-Si, voy de salida antes de que cierren las puertas. Nos vemos en una hora.- Después de eso Fate apretó el botón de la línea 2.

-Hola Fate, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?-

-Griffith. Necesito un informe completo de una de mis empleadas. Nanoha Takamachi.-

-Dame unas horas y lo tendrás.-

-Gracias.-

* * *

**X-x-X**

Lunes 14 de Mayo 2014

**Nanoha Takamachi**

**Fecha de Nacimiento: **10 de Agosto de 1991

**Dirección: **South St, 10038 New York Department 112

**Compañera de piso: ** Hayate Yagami

23 años

Administración de Empresas

Hermana menor de Signum Yagami

**Teléfono celular: ** 360 959 4352

**Nº de Seguro Social: ** 987-65-4320

**Formación Académica: **The British International School of New York

Universidad de New York

**Profesion: ** Administración de Empresas y Licenciada en Biotecnología

**Actividad Laboral: **Asistente en programación de propuestas de Biotecnologías Ambientales.

**Padre: **Shiro Takamachi

58 años

Abogado

**Madre: **Momoko Takamachi

55 años

Pediatra del Hospital Central de NY.

**Hermanos: ** Kyoya Takamachi

35 años

Abogado Penalista.

Miyuki Takamachi

32 años

Licenciada en Bioquímica.

**Afiliaciones políticas: **No se le conocen.

**Afiliaciones religiosas: **No se le conocen.

**Orientación sexual: **Heterosexual. Solo ha tenido una pareja.

**Relaciones sentimentales: **Yunno Scrya

27 años

Profesión Desconocida.

**X-x-X**

Fate estaba sentada en el largo sillón de su oficina con la información que Griffith le había recolectado sobre Nanoha. Con su camisa abierta hasta la mitad y su pantalón de vestir arrugado. Kyrie se había marchado hace una hora después de ver que su querida amiga con derecho a roses estaba demasiado distraída como para siquiera darle un buen polvo de bienvenida.

Y es que la rubia no hacía más que pensar en cierta cobriza. No había podido concentrarse ni siquiera para tener un buen sexo con su "amiga" y estaba molesta. Nunca antes le había pasado eso.

Kyrie era jodidamente sexy, cualquiera perdería la cabeza por ella y Fate disfrutaba de sus polvos ocasionales pero esta no despertaba su deseo. No como Nanoha Takamachi lo había hecho, vestida y sin siquiera insinuársele.

Y lo había decidido. Mañana la interceptaría y le diría las cosas como eran. Ya podía imaginársela tirándose encima de ella antes incluso de terminar de hablar.

Con decisión se paro, tomo su corbata y saco para salir de allí, era entrada la media noche y debía volver a su departamento.

* * *

Fate se levanto de mal humor. La noche anterior no había podido dormir. Porque cierta cobriza rondaba por ellos y no de una manera muy inocente. Esa cobriza la estaba desesperando. La deseaba como ahora estaba segura. Nunca había deseado a otra mujer en su vida. Debía decidir si desistir o encararla de una vez para llevársela a la cama.

Se había duchado con agua helada a pesar de lo fresca que estaba esa mañana, todo por culpa de unas faldas entalladas.

Llegando a la oficina, la rubia tenía su atención completamente centrada en la llegada de Nanoha a la empresa. Estaba viendo a traves de la pantalla de su computador la cámara que tenia vista a la entrada de T&H International. Simplemente esperando.

_Me siento una maldita acosadora._ Pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba fuera de su control. Y eso le molestaba, odiaba no poder tener el control sobre las cosas y personas a su alrededor. Pero odiaba mas no tener control sobre ella misma.

Fate sabía que debía acorralarla ese día para dejarle las cosas en claro. Y estaba segura, de que con solo una sonrisa ladeada y una mirada intensa esa misma noche se tiraría a la hermosa ejecutiva.

Cinco minutos antes de las nueve un Bentley similar al de Fate solo que de color hueso se estacionaba en la entrada del edificio. De la puerta de atrás, que daba de frente a la empresa, bajo Signum, la rubia frunció el ceño, no recordaba tener una cita para ese día con la pelirosa. Esta con pasos controlados y serenos se acerco hasta la otra puerta y la abrió dejando salir a una hermosa cobriza demasiado conocida para Fate.

-Mierda! Esto debe ser una jodida broma.- No podía explicarse a si misma el torrente de emociones que sintió al ver a su amiga de toda la vida pasar un brazo por sobre los hombros de Nanoha y sonreírle con galantería.- No… joder…- Fate se paso las manos por su flequillo con frustración. Si Nanoha estaba con Signum no podría hacer nada. Ella no se metía en relaciones ajenas, menos cuando las mujeres para ella era solo un acostón, muchísimo menos si encima era la mujer de un colega. Ella respetaba eso.

Y sin embargo, ella deseaba a Nanoha. Quería poseerla.

Aunque fuera solo por una noche.

Aunque Signum la odiara luego.

Ella iba a acostarse con Nanoha Takamachi. Y punto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**N/A: Chan, chan, chan :3 que les pareció? **

**Me alegra mucho de que les este gustando la historia. Estare esperando ansiosa para leer sus reviews y ver que opinaron de este capítulo y de la Fate que se esta volviendo loca por Nanoha. **

**SALUDOS Y NOS LEEREMOS PRONTO ;)**


End file.
